


what it's like

by thebadwolf



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Set after the movie. Young Lydia finds herself unable to carry on and kills herself. Short and emotional.





	what it's like

**Author's Note:**

> 01/08/19 - Spelling and grammar fixes.

 

~ God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes

'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose~

 

Barbara and Adam knew that Lydia had talked about suicide before. After their short talk with her, they thought everything was better. She didn’t seem to want to die. They never encouraged her to talk to her parents about what she was feeling. It didn’t seem necessary.

After Beetlejuice disappeared from their lives everything seemed to get better. Lydia seemed to be so happy. Seemed was the keyword.

The young girl was good at playing pretend. She didn’t want her parents and friends to worry about her. She didn’t want to see looks of concern in the eyes of those who loved her.

Lydia couldn’t figure out just why she wanted to join the ranks of the dead. She just wanted to. Perhaps she was unwilling to admit why she wanted to die. Every day as a living girl was a living hell. Her only friends were dead. No one at school gave her a second look. The cold truth was she was alone. Alone. That word burned in her mind. Alone.

Would she be alone on the other side? Would it be any better? Would it be worse?

Lydia had no idea and no way to tell. Barbara and Adam told her that being dead didn’t help anything. Were they right? Were they wrong?

So many questions and thoughts rushed through her head. She couldn’t control the ball of depression building inside of her. No matter how happy she pretended to be nothing made it go away. Why? Why was she so depressed? Yes, she didn’t have many friends but lots of kids didn’t have friends. They didn’t kill themselves because of it.

She knew she should have gone to parents. They would have hugged her. They would have kissed her. They would have told her lies like “everything is going to be alright”. They would have taken her to a doctor or a therapist. Maybe it would have made things better.

Yet she didn’t. She held everything inside of her until she was ready to explode.

Lydia waited until everyone was fast asleep. She didn’t hear a noise from the attic or from her parents. She slipped out of bed and walked over to her desk and began to write a letter.

 

 

> I’m sorry. I know I have no reason to be sad but I can’t help it. I feel like the world is falling apart around me. I can’t go on. I’m a failure. I’ve accepted that. I’m sorry about the pain this was the cause. Just take relief in knowing I have shed my mortal coil.
> 
>  
> 
> Love Lydia
> 
>  

Lydia folded the letter and placed it in an envelope on her desk. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small bag full of pills. They were her stepmother’s sleeping pills. She’d been stealing one or two here and there. It had taken months to collect enough. Her mother took them like candy, so she never assumed Lydia was taking any.

The young girl’s hands were shaking as she removed the pills from the bag one by one and placed them in her mouth. She took sips from a bottle of water. Her stomach began to feel queasy as she swallowed the pills.

Once they were gone Lydia returned to her bed. She laid down on the soft mattress and pulled the blanket over her. A soft groan escaped her lips as she placed her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She didn’t want to think of her upset stomach. All she needed was sleep. 

** Sleep ** .

It was a short time before sleep finally took the young girl.

Delia would find her body in the morning when she came in to wake her for school. She would cry out and scream for her father. She would kneel by the bed and gently touch her hair. Her parents would blame themselves. 

Everyone will grieve her passing. For a short time, they would be sad and talk about her nonstop. Then they will move on and she’d be a past memory. Everyone is forgotten at some point.

 

~God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news

'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose~


End file.
